Love Marks
by UppDawg
Summary: Like almost every other person on the planet he was born with a small birth mark on his left wrist. These marks were special though, Dean wasn't really sure how it all worked, but skin contact with a person you loved would transfer a copy of their mark on to your body. AUAH Destiel one shot.


**So I'm in the military and currently deployed overseas. I love writing and I always have, but I just do not have the attention span for it. My grand ideas always fall after I write one chapter of what is in my head and then I can go no further. This story was sitting in my documents, only two paragraphs in. I took a pre-workout before going to the gym and when i got back to my room I was looking through my documents deleting things and I saw this and was struck with the need to finish it. I later read the bottle of my pre-workout and found that one of the things it does is give focus. Lol. Anyways this story was inspired by a Tumblr post that I saw once upon a time and because of that post I am sure there are many stories just like this one, some probably better and longer if you feel like searching. Anywhats, enjoy and feel free to comment leaving any compliments or critiques. Also if y'all feel like doing something nice for a deployed soldier I would love to get some fanfics written for me. I love my ideas, I'm just not a very good author.**

* * *

Dean was born with a soft tan skin, there was a sprinkling of golden freckles across his cheek bones that highlighted his green eyes, his hair a thick dark brown, and like almost every other person on the planet he was born with a small birth mark on his left wrist. Most were tactful little shapes, not unpleasant at all, but for all intents and purposes all were unique. These marks were special though, Dean wasn't really sure how it all worked, but skin contact with a person you loved would transfer a copy of their mark on to your body. For a few people this was a curse, some a blessing, but for most it was just there and it made no difference. Dean was one of the unlucky few to find himself in the first category.

Steam was rising up from Dean's cup of coffee as these depressing thoughts ran through his mind. The small mark on his wrist, which looked kind of like a small flaming star, was holding his dark stare as he nursed his hot morning fuel. Small marks covered a large portion of Dean's body, his only saving grace was that most were on his chest and only one could be seen if he was dressed and wearing pants. At the excruciatingly old whopping age of 26, as he would describe himself, Dean was found to have a total of nine marks, excluding his own, peppering his body.

With a heart too big for his own good, Dean fell in love for the first time and took on another's mark at the age of fourteen. At the time he was just a kid, the woman he fell in love with was nineteen and leaving for college. Looking back now he can see plain as day that he was a fool, but no one alive will deny the fact that you will not take another's birth mark unless your love is true. This girl had worked at the same diner as Dean's mother and he had spent many days after school talking with her. She would sneak him soda and pie, much to his mother's dismay, and her innocent and kind gestures brought forth feelings in Dean that she never intended to bring forward.

Life had continued like that for Dean from that day forward, he gained a new mark for almost every year since. Continuously he would go through cycles of brooding and depression, where he is now, to aggression and anger. No one could explain why he fell so easily, his love so easily earned yet still so pure and true as to earn him a new mark, leaving him so easily broken and hurt. With his anger and depression, he did his best to push everyone away save for his little brother Sam.

Sammy was a prodigy from day one, walking from seven months he followed Dean everywhere. All through life Sammy followed Dean, the two were inseparable, attached at the hip their mother would say. After graduating high school Dean went to a local college, to stay close to his brother, and got a degree in mechanics and body work. Three years later when Sam graduated high school the tables turned and Dean followed his little brother. Today Sammy is in pre-med, he's going to save lives one day as Dean loves to boast. Dean worked in a little auto-body shop in town and they lived together just off campus. After having dropped off his little brother Dean was trying to wake himself up this cold morning to prepare for his shift a little later this afternoon.

"Hey, you're the older Winchester, aren't you?" The dark green of Dean's eyes met the icy blue above him. His eyes were outlined with soft purple bags, stubble darkened his strong jaw lightly, his lips bright pink and slightly shiny from chap stick, and his hair, oh God the hair, was raven black and completely disheveled. The dark haired man was clearly exhausted, yet somehow it seemed like he meant to look this way and it worked for him. "The dark and brooding Dean, right?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly Dean took a sip of his coffee as the other man helped himself to a seat. An apron was slung over his shoulder and his light blue collared shirt had the first few buttons undone revealing a white V-neck tee underneath. He had just gotten off work. "You must know Sammy." The body language that Dean was exhibiting showed the entire room that he was closed off and suspicious, this did not get passed his conversational partner.

"Yeah, yeah. I have a couple of afternoon classes with him later in the week. I've gotta admit that I'm at the advantage here, I know a quite a bit about you." The groan that came from Dean's mouth seemed almost angry, though it was just a little bit of exasperation.

"Sam doesn't know when to stop talking." Dean set his coffee down and rested his elbows on the table with his chin in his hands. As Sammy would tell you, Dean was in his depression cycle and at his most vulnerable. Though always caked with hesitation and suspicion these days, he would open up easily to those willing to ignore these poor behavioral practices.

"Well on top of that I helped him with his thesis he did a couple months back and you walk around in your underwear when he has company." Pink flashed across Dean's face in a blistering heat making his freckles stand out as prevalent as stars in the night sky.

"Oh Jesus that's embarrassing. I'm sorry I don't remember that at all, I must not have known you were there. I really actually… Don't normally…" Cheeks heating up even further, Dean took another long sip of his coffee so he could hide his embarrassment and stop talking already, he was just making things worse. However, the rough joyous laughter that came from the other man brought a smile Dean's face in spite of himself.

"Oh trust me, it's quite all right. It didn't bother me. I do… Have a personal question if you don't mind?" With a soft sigh Dean look down at the table, he knew where this was going. This dark haired man sitting in front of him, of whom he did not know his name, was going to ask him about his marks. He most certainly wasn't the first to have questions and he most certainly would not be the last. Dean nodded. "Your marks, are they all from women?"

What you need to know about today's society, is that due to the marks upon people's skin no one cared at all about sexuality. Some people were gay, some people were straight, and some people loved and were attracted to others despite gender at all. Because of the fact that anyone could see when a couple has found true and honest love, no one made a stink about gender. It was moot, people fell in love with who they fell in love with and no one would deny marked love.

"One was from a guy." Dean's hand came to rest on the mark on his stomach just above his left hip. "That one hurt almost the most. He uh… He wasn't interested in guys at all. He was nice about it and everything, but that doesn't stop the pain." The man Dean had fallen in love with had actually even offered to remain friends after Dean let him know of the mark that had blossomed on his stomach, but his rejection had sent Dean in to his most recent aggression cycle and Dean hadn't spoken to him since. "What about you? Any marks?"

"Just the one. Mine." The dark haired man raised his left hand showing his light brown birth mark on his inner wrist. To Dean it looked like a feather or maybe a wing? Regardless Dean suddenly felt childish and inadequate as he always did around those who had never been foolish enough to fall in love and lose it. "I'm Castiel by the way, you can call me Cas." He lowered his hand just as a blonde girl who had a mark wrapped around her left eye in just such a way that it looked like a fashion statement brought Castiel a coffee. Dean would die if he got a mark on his face. "Thanks Sweetie."

"How do you do it? How do you just not fall in love?" The words just fell out of Dean's mouth as soon as the blonde girl walked away. He had asked a dozen different people the same question a dozen times each, none had ever been of any help.

"I dunno. I tend to just uh… I dunno, have sex. I've only ever really been in one real relationship, we dated for like two years and neither of us fell in love so we decided to part ways. It was very clinical and dry; the breakup I mean. It was weird, since then I haven't really been interested in relationships." Cas took a sip of his coffee and winced obviously having scalded the inside of his mouth. A small grin came across his mouth as he chuckled softly. "If I'm being totally honest I came over here to try and pick you up, but you don't seem like the type."

With a huff Dean took a sip of his coffee and afterwards his face settled into a pout. "I have… Hookups. I mean not often or… Regularly. I have them though." He was getting defensive and this just made Castiel chuckle more. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about this skinny tired looking man. He seemed polite and genuine, but underneath there seemed to be tones of… Something Dean couldn't place his finger on.

"You're cute, anyone ever tell you that? That's a dumb question, of course they have." The little smug grin on Castiel's face grew out into a wide spread smile. "You wanna go back to my place then? If you have the time to I mean." Instinctively checking his watch, Dean found he had more than a few hours before he had to be to work. Castiel took this as a sign that Dean was interested and leaned forward across the table. "We can go to your place if that's easier for you."

"I uh…" Dean hadn't actually thought of an answer; he didn't know if he wanted to mindlessly have sex right now. Hell he didn't know if he ever wanted to again, one of his marks came from a night that had started in much the same way as this encounter he was having with Castiel. Looking up into Cas's tired face and seeing that wide smile did him in though. "My place."

"Perfect, I'll follow you in my car." Chugging the rest of his coffee, Dean stood up and waited for the tired looking man to follow him. He tossed his empty cup in the trash on his way out the door and the rest of the trip back to his small house in the suburbs just off campus was a blur. Right as he was closing Baby's door Castiel pulled into the second spot in the driveway and quickly hopped out.

"You know I really didn't expect this to turn out so well." Dean was walking to the door with Castiel behind him, while he couldn't see the other man's face he could hear the smile in his voice. Unlocking and opening the door Dean turned around with an indulging smile.

"Get inside." He chuckled as the dark haired man quirked his head with and grin and obliged. Following in quickly behind him Dean flipped on the lights. He went through his normal routine of hanging up his jacket and keys before kicking his shoes off on the tile just inside the door. When he turned around he found Castiel leaning against the wall watching him. "You want anything to drink or… Anything?"

With a playful laugh Cas pushed up off the wall and began slowly moving forward. "Really?" He stood close, resting his hands on Dean's hips, icy blue eyes boring into green. "No I don't want anything to drink, I want you." With that he pressed his lips into Dean's and the brunette melted into the kiss as he always did. His lips were as soft as the chap stick had suggested and Dean found the warmth of his body all but unbearably delicious. "Fuck." It was a breathy whisper that urged Dean on further.

"Come on, my bedroom's this way." Grabbing gently for one of the hands on his hip, Dean led his partner down the hall and into his bedroom. Castiel had no time to take the room in because they were soon peeling clothing off between breathless kisses. When they finally parted so Dean could take off his pants, Cas had already dropped his own and kicked them to the side, Castiel stepped back to take Dean in completely.

He was strong, muscles rippled across his chest and down every limb, and there were small brown birth marks spread across his entire body. On the left side of Dean's chest however, there was a scar about the size of Castiel's palm. He reached forward and lightly touched it. "What happened here?"

With a shake of his head Dean sighed. "I was sixteen and dumb. I dated a girl, Jo, for about a week before her mark appeared right there. I was so excited to show her, but when I did she seemed to freak out a little. The next day she was fine though and things went back to normal. Except then she started asking for things. Asked me to get a job so I could take her on dates, which was fine. Asked me to buy her things and take her places, which was all ok in my head because I loved her and I was her boyfriend. Then I started taking her friends places too and I started to feel… I dunno, suspicious I guess. After a year of being treated like that I asked her if she had my mark and her response, quote unquote, 'No, why would I?' Like a kid who was heartbroken I overreacted and cut her mark off."

"What a bitch." Castiel leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to the oval shaped scar. "Sorry I brought it up."

Dean shook his head again. "Everyone does." To show that he was ok Dean smiled and pressed his lips to his partner's. Pressing their body's together, Castiel could feel that Dean was no longer aroused which caused him to hesitate for just a second. He was immediately pulled back in however when Dean rolled his hips and the friction behind Castiel's boxers was almost too much to bear. "Fuck me."

Castiel's breath hitched at Dean's winded request. This man who looked like a strong muscular Adonis had the sweetest and most needing personality and here he was talking dirty. It made Castiel want to be buried deep inside of him. "Condom?" With a grin, Dean pulled Castiel back onto the bed. As Dean was digging around in the drawer of his nightstand, Castiel pushed off his boxers and tossed them against the wall. Dean placed a bottle of lube on his nightstand and turned around with the condom getting up on his knees. He tore the small foil package open as Castiel leaned up on his elbows and rolled the condom over his partner's member.

Shimmying his own boxers off Dean laid back down next to his partner and kissed him gently inviting him to take control. Taking the cue, Castiel rolled over coming up on to his hands and knees with a hand on either side of Dean's head and one knee between his legs. Hovering over him he pressed one playful kiss to Dean's lips before moving the into position. He pushed Dean's legs apart with his knees and came into a kneeling position between his legs.

Grabbing the bottle of lube Castiel released a fair amount into the palm of his hand and spread it about his covered member. He then let a drop of the slippery liquid onto his middle finger, set the bottle down, and began gently massaging the lube in circles at Dean's entrance. After a moment Dean gasped softly as Cas slipped his middle finger inside his partner. Slipping his middle finger gently in and out of Dean he could tell that his ring of muscle had not remained untried, but he was not nearly relaxed enough.

After another minute or so of preparation, Castiel removed his fingers and settled himself at Dean's ready opening. "You ready?" As soon as Dean nodded he gently began pushing himself in. Dean was tight, so he took it slow and still Dean hissed and flinched as he pressed in fully. Once in fully he kept his hips still and rubbed Dean's tight stomach with his hands. "Let me know when you're ok." Dean had his lower lip gently held between his teeth and his hands were fisted in the sheets by his hips.

After a moment his face relaxed and he nodded to Cas. "Go slow for a moment." Castiel obliged pulling himself partially out of Dean and slowly pressing back in. Because he could not go in fast, he instead pressed in deep pulling a soft moan from Dean's lips. He continued this way for a few moments, pulling out slow and pressing in deep, watching Dean writhe and gasp beneath him. "Ok, ok. Faster, God please faster." So he picked up the pace.

For a minute or two the pace was still steady and gentle, just quicker than before giving Dean the chance to roll his hips in time with him. Before long Castiel had abandoned restraint and was thrusting in to Dean with all his might. His lover was gasping and moaning on cue with nearly every thrust Castiel gave him. A moaned fell from Castiel's lips as he watched Dean trail a hand down his perfectly tight stomach and begin stroking himself.

Beginning to get close to the edge, Castiel slowed his pace, once again pressing into Dean methodically and deep. Dean preferred this to the fast and rough pace for it allowed him to time his strokes with Castiel's gentle pace. As the dark haired man hit deep inside Dean time and again he felt the tingling knot building in his gut. It wasn't long after that before Dean was bowing his back as white hot pleasure coursed through him and he came across his stomach and even got some on Castiel's chest.

The sight of his lover orgasming beneath him spurred Castiel over the edge and just a few thrusts later he found himself pressing deep inside Dean as his own orgasm overtook him. "Jesus fucking… Goddamn." Castiel remained still deep inside Dean while he attempted to catch his breath. After a breathes he slowly pulled out as Dean winced slightly, he removed the condom and tied it knot and dropped it in the trash can next to Dean's nightstand.

"Shower with me." Dean's voice was rough and gravelly, and Castiel found it irresistible. His request came off pretty much as a demand, but Castiel was okay with that and he nodded with a chuckle and motioned for his partner to lead the way. Dean led the other man to the bathroom down the hall and set the water running while instructing Cas on where to find the towels.

Before long they were both under the warm running water alternating between kissing and helping each other wash. It wasn't long before they were completely clean, however neither of them wanted to leave the warmth and comfort of the shower so there they stayed kissing and playing. Castiel laid a path of soft gentle kisses down Dean's neck to the hollow of his throat before finally settling a kiss over the scar just above his heart. Castiel pulled back just in time to see a small brown feather spread across Dean's skin in the middle of his chest.

A small hiss escaped Dean's lip. The sensation was all too familiar to him, it felt like someone was flicking a sunburn when a mark appeared, and he was immediately embarrassed. "Castiel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I mean it wasn't on purpose…"

"I've never seen my mark on anyone before…" Castiel reached forward and ran his thumb across the mark. It didn't feel any different under his touch than the rest of Dean's skin. "It's ok Dean, I'm ok with it. I'm willing to try if you are."


End file.
